User talk:KickAssJedi
Pirate Lords Where is Davy Jones specifically refered to as "Lord of the Underworld"? If it's not an actual title, it shouldn't be added. Also, there's no need to go into too much detail on that page; leave it for the main articles themselves - Kwenn 16:06, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Images When you upload new images, I'd rather you didn't simply replace one image with another; try to find another place for the image to go, or else announce your intended replacement on the talk page - it means that images will become orphaned and difficult to locate at a later date. If you're replacing an image with a better quality version of that image, simply use the "upload a new version of this image" command on the existing image's page, and save it under the same filename. Thanks - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:04, 19 June 2007 (UTC) **no problem sorry. ***Also, if you could add relevant information to image pages, as I've done with your recent uploads, as well as add them to any galleries currently up, it would be most appreciated - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:03, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ****Will do.KickAssJedi 17:25, 22 June 2007 (UTC) HELLO! hello KickAssJedi, im new to the wiki and just thought id say hi.62.56.118.194 20:52, 24 June 2007 (UTC) **Hi welcome to the wiki good to have new editors aboard.KickAssJedi 00:03, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Improvement Drive *I think we do. I'm not sure. If we don't, you could defintely start a forum discussing whether or not we need one. Also, I just wanted to make sure you know that just because I'm a Pirate Lord, that doesn't make me an administrator. I just have authority over the FA process, not the entire wiki.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:23, 14 August 2007 (UTC) **I couldnt find it on the special pages so ive started a discussion on the forum, Youre still damn good editor and I respect your opinion.-14:28, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ***Why, thank you.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:34, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ****Youre welcome oh ps I dont suposse you know anything about custom signitures do you.-KickAssJedi 14:37, 14 August 2007 (UTC) *****Yes, I do. You go up to my preferences, go below nickname and click on raw signature. Then in the nickname box, you put in your signature (links, colours, images, etc.). I hope that helps.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:42, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ******Thank you so much, ive been trying to find out how to do it for ages, you are an absolote genius.-KickAssJedi 14:47, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Davy Jones Image *I removed it because the content of the image made it incorrectly placed. It should be in the Capture of the Dead Man's Chest section, but there is no room for the image, becaues to place it there would make the page look cluttered. You can place it in Jones' gallery (if you haven't already), but an image of Jones on the Scuttled ship or on the Pearl afterwards should be in the place of that image, not one where Jones is of the coast of Isla Cruces.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:42, 18 August 2007 (UTC) **Ok sorry I didnt reaslise that the image was from that scene ill put it in the gallery and find the image you suggested to go in its place, also as an afterthought would you mind me replacing the davy jones image with the IGN logo as i feel that it probably shouldnt be there.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 16:45, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ***The IGN logo is not blatantly obvious, and I don't really think that it takes anything away from the article.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:47, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ****Ok if your sure just trying to be helpfull, ill find that other image.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 16:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Nomination *Well, we really judge whether someone should be nominated, and while I understand you might be anxious to be a part of it, it isn't advised that you try to get yourself nominated. It doesn't help those who look at the personal character of a user. Just continue the contributions, take an active part in the FA system, and we may consider you then. Also, if you make considerable contributions (i.e. taking a runt of an article, and then transforming it into something good) or if you make constant edits, like fixing up articles to make them grammatically correct and things of that nature, that will definitely raise you higher in the eyes of the Brethren. Just keep up the good work and be patient.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:54, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ok, thank you for your time, please understand I wasnt trying to force my way into the brethren I thought id bring the subject up with you rather than kwenn because I felt he wouldnt be fair in the matter.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 19:03, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, Kwenn is pretty fair, in my opinion, though he might have said what I said in a more authoritive way, since he is an administrator. Administrators have their own distinct attitude, and some take that to extreme levels, but I don't think Kwenn would explode at people that way. Someone once asked for him to make them an administrator, and he treated them very cordially.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) What I meant is that he and I have a sketchy history, we have had content disputes in the past and he has used his position as an administrator to enforce his own view.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 19:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, well disagreements don't necassarily make people enemies. Also, Kwenn couldn't (and doesn't) use his power to enforce his personal views, it's against policy. Corrupt administrators can be removed from power, and so policy keeps rouges in line. But, fortunately, Kwenn doesn't fit that description; I don't know how to go about removing admins from power anyway. I'm sure Kwenn doesn't hold anything against you.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:04, 18 August 2007 (UTC) *Im not trying to make a complaint against Kwenn I certanately dont hold anything against him , im simply saying he has been unfair to me in the past and thats why i choose to discuus nominations with you rather than him.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:14, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Sources *Could you provide sources for those two images you just uploaded? Villanueva's flag looks familiar, there is one like it on Wikipedia, but Ammand's flag doesn't look official.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:04, 18 August 2007 (UTC) **Yes Villanueva's flag is from wikipedia its blackbeards originally I believe, i think ammands is official it too can be found at wikipeda.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:14, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ***I couldn't find the new flag of Ammand's you uploaded on Wikipedia (or anywhere esle). I think it was fan-made, so I removed it. I also think that we'll have to keep Ammand, Ching, Feng, and Sumbhajee's flags as they are. Would you mind uploading the other flags (Barbossa, Chevalle, Jocard, Sparrow and Swann)? Since the flags on Wikipedia belong to real pirates, and the flags of the Pirate Lords are based off of those flags, we should be able to have them here.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 12:52, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ****Sure ill do that for you right away, the ammand flag was from a google search so your probably right about it being fan made, ill upload those flags for you.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 19:27, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *****Thanks.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:49, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ******No problem.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 19:51, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *******One more thing, on the Brethren Court page on Wikipedia where all the flags are, Sao Feng's flag on that page (it should be a red skeleton) is actually Elizabeth's. When you upload it, make sure the file is Image:Elizabethsflag.gif, and not Image:SaoFengsflag.gif or something like that. Thanks.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:05, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ********Sorry too late I just did it this second, do you want me to re upload it under the other name.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:07, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *********If it's not too much trouble. Also, once your done, I was wondering if you could help me put the flags in the respective Character galleries. I've already put the new flags up on the pages of the Characters they belong to.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:11, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ***********Its not too much trouble at all, consider it done mi lord.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:13, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ************I think thats it, also should I upload the flag of christopher moody as it is visable in the scene with the dutchman destroying pirate ships.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:35, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Barbossa Image *Your image (for the sake of discussion I'll just call it Image 1) is not focused on Barbossa. The other image (Image 2) is. Also, we have images of Barbossa's living form, but not of him in full skeleton form. While it may be interesting to see him in between, Image 2's content is needed in the article.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:12, 20 August 2007 (UTC) **Sorry I disapered then (bloody flatmates) right down to buisness as far as image one is concerned barboosa is the only person in the shot and so the reader is focused on him, as ive already said the image is of considerably better quality, he is more skeleton than flesh and again as ive said i think it looks better like that, furthamore the image weve currently got in the Duel with Jack Sparrow section is very dark and not of great quality so if necesery we could replace that one with one of him as a full skeleton. So any thoughts if your still online.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:19, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ***By not focused I meant that Image 1 has alot of background in it, whereas in Image 2 Barbossa fills up the whole thing. Also, as I said. We need a image with Barbossa in complete skeleton form, not half and half.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:44, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ****But a backround is not really a bad thing nearly all the images have them, and as ive said an image of barbossa as a full skeleton can easily be found and used to replace the duel with jack sparrow image which is of exeptionaly poor quality.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 21:10, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *****That's not what I'm talking about. There is too much background in Image 1 as opposed to Image 2. There is nothing wrong with Image 2 other than being somewhat unclear (somewhat mind you). I don't want an image of Barobossa's whole body as a skeleton, just his face.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:31, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *******Ok im going to let it go, theres no sense arguing over something so trivial, good night.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 23:46, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hello. I think this community is large enough to make decisions about who should be an admin, so I suggest you set up a requests for adminship page here and nominate yourself. Kwenn can then make you an admin if there is community agreement on that. Angela (talk) 14:28, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Novajoe23 is also active now. I suggest you ask another user here to nominate you at project:Requests for adminship. Angela (talk) 09:26, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Ok thank you for your help.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 17:49, 28 August 2007 (UTC) PotC game Why are you classing all articles relating to the PotC game as non-canon? You agreed that it was canon on the talk page - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh I''' agree its canon. but I thought are official stance on it was non-canon, because Nat Hawk and all the main game related articles are classed as such.--'''\\Captain KAJ// 20:07, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::No, that was the point of the discussion: they had been tagged as non-canon, when, AFAIK, there has been no official word on the game's canocity. Since there's no real contradictions in the game (save for the Black Pearl, which is essentially an easter egg) there's no reason why it should be classed as non-canon - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 22:06, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ok its fine, do you want me to remove the tags? If so it may have to wait until sometime tommorow as ive got collage in 6 hours and im really tired.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 23:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Neither is correct? The information that I have submitted on the Pieces of Eight is inaccurate? I'd be very surprised...so says my "mystery canon source" the likes of which are unbeknownst to other folks, but knownst to me. I promise you though, I did *not* make that up.--ScungiliGuy 02:27, 17 October 2007 (UTC) permit me to clarify But before I do, I would like to make the presence of a couple of things known: * I'm no vandal and wouldn't dream of it. Ever. * you can't threaten to report someone on a Wiki; if you do, it'll only make you as bad as them! * think it over; why would I, someone who's made the effort to contribute so many things here, suddenly take to vandalising things? It's not good business. And by the way, no, I have made nothing up (did you not see my profile; I swore that I would never vandalise!), none of my information is fanon but rather unsubstantiated, and my source is not able to be cited because I can't describe where it came from and don't even have it with me. I see that you didn't believe me when I submit that information, it is a pity, but please don't come to a hasty conclusion of me being some evil vandal or something of the like. And finally, I'm sorry, but I hope that you'll soon understand. I can't cite anything for esoteric reasons.--ScungiliGuy 03:40, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Listen, I ask. Believe it or don't, but hear me out first. I must be honest, I know that it seems as though I'm lying (I'm not, and I swear on my oath), but I have not made anything up. To be perfectly frank, I can see why you would think me a vandal, but I can promise you that I have nothing but the best machinations for this database. And think it over again, why would I have tried before this little fracas to submit purely canon information and suddenly turn to vandalism? I may not be as influential on here as Kwenn or Beckett, but why then, would I be a prime suspect of anything? I created pages on here, uploaded images, and proposed templates ideas, and now vandalism? That doesn't make sense when you come right down to it. At least, I can't explain that from an outsider's view. And as per the current troubles, forgive me but I just cannot source what I am saying, or rather, not properly because though I know what my source is and have visited it not but a few days before, I cannot give it. I am certain that it is canon; I can say that this was not a book, not a game, and it was no website either. One last thing, my suggestion is to give it all a trial; the DVD will come out in December and during the span of that time up to now, I will not even click the mouse in the general direction of the pages which you've accused me of falsifying. At least wait until we have undeniable proof. I mean, can you accurately cite anything that you've already got on here regarding the Pieces of Eight based on what you can see alone? I can't, but then you can't either. It may look like an animal horn, but it could also be a snuff-box like the one shown here http://www.usna.edu/Users/huymss/bwheeler/images/snuff_box.jpg] with simply a different shape. And I'm sorry, my source said "dongle or dingle" for the other Piece of Eight. Perhaps I read wrong, but no vandalism, that I promise you. So to make the long story short (too late), I suggest we leave complaints to Kwenn and the threat of blockades out of this, we not edit the pages with the information that I have just now, we wait until the DVD comes out, and cite it then. But I assure you that nothing I've given is fabricated and soon you'll see that I'm right. --ScungiliGuy 16:31, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Well, then. Thank you for understanding what I've said, but also understand that I would be more than willing to cite if I could, but I cannot (as I say, the reasons are esoteric), so I will not. At any rate, you cannot deny that it *did* look rather like a snuff box and sounded hollow like one, too (it made a hollow sound when it hit the case, if you'll recall). Nevertheless, we don't yet know that it is a snuff box, a bone, or even a pill case of some kind. Even worse is that though my source is canon as the days are long, it shows me things that I found completely confusing (perhaps things not yet revealed!): Mistress Ching's Piece of Eight was said on there to be a fishing line with hooks and it did look like one at in the pictures there! Perhaps this source has not been updated. With that, it also gave the me the names of the ships (here's what I recall): *Gentleman Jocard's ship was the "Revenge". and that's about all I recall; I don't recall what the others were spelled as, but they were foreign-sounding names. Let's say this: we should leave the unverified things what I contributed and have yet to divulge out of the articles and we can also say that the DVD will be here soon and with it, sources. Is that reasonable? --ScungiliGuy 18:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm, when you put it *that* way... It may have simply been behind the times. The guys what designed it may have simply misplaced information, but we'll soon see.--ScungiliGuy 01:08, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Sign *With all due respect, I request (and suggest) you take that sign down on your front page. It is misleading and it makes it seems as if you have some official function on this wiki other than a regular contributor. I would suggest you keep away from such templates, and use some that actually serve a purpose. It really is misleading, and though I can't force you to do anything, I am asking you, politely, to take the sign down for the sake of any anons and new contributors. If you would like to keep it however, you can easliy convert it into a userbox, which is far more preferable.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 09:46, 21 October 2007 (UTC) **Well, it now looks like the Blocked and Banned templates, but those are rarely used anyway. Thank you, though, there shouldn't be any confusion now.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:21, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ***Assuming that's a question, no, I did not.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:30, 21 October 2007 (UTC) FA noms *Don't forget to check out the FA nom page. We need your votes!!--Brethren Court RE:Adminship *Unfortunately, I have not contributed here for six months. Besides that, I am not sure I'd like to be an administrator. It just isn't that appealing. I appreciate the gesture though.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:23, 21 October 2007 (UTC) **Sorry, I don't. Besides, we don't need one that badly. Vandals are that bad of a problem. Ask Kwenn about it when he returns.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:06, 21 October 2007 (UTC) RE:Edward! *Well, we need a solid source, and while the Official Game guide says Villanueva's first name is "Eduardo", it makes no mention of Teague's first name. As far as I'm concerned, "Edward" Teague is fanon.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:53, 23 October 2007 (UTC) **Why would I have the game guide and not the game? While I have not played the NextGen versions, I have played the regular console versions. I rarely play as Teague, but I'm guessing that if he said his name, it would be in the guide. People are just mixing up Edward Teach with "Edward" Teague.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ***Well, until we get an official source, Teague will remain Teague.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:40, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Royal Navy Flag *Please provide a source for the Royal Navy Flag you recently uploaded. As it stands, it looks very fan-made. If you can, provide one of higher quality.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:38, 25 October 2007 (UTC) **''Please'' provide a source, it looks fan-made, and if no source is provided soon, I'll have it deleted.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:28, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ***I wasn't saying it was inaccurate, just that it was fan-made (like so many things on Wikipedia), and if that is the case it must be deleted.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:28, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Random New Pages Guy *Thanks for your help with the New Pages anon, I trust you have it under control. But remember, give a reason for nominating a page for deletion, I know the reasons in this case are obvious, but it's standard procedure. To do so, simply put your reason . And remember to have it match with "This page blah, blah, blah because..." so that it'll read "This page...for deletion because 'it's unnessarcary, possibly fanon, etc.'". Once you have all this guy's new pages under wraps, I'll leave a message on his talk page and tell him to stop, and then ask Kwenn to delete the pages. If the anon doesn't stop, I'll ask Kwenn to block him. Thanks again.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:26, 27 October 2007 (UTC) **Sure, but I wouldn't call putting the tag on a few pages harsh. It was only necassary. Also, when adding a section to my talk page, please use 3 " " instead of two. Keep up the good work.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:40, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ***It appears that the anon is making pages for action figures, I'll tell him to put the information on one page, assuming he made a page for the collection. If you could go through his contributions and nominate these remaining pages for deletion, I'll ask Kwenn to go through and delete them.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:02, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Restrictions change *You're right, we do need more admins to keep the peace. I have lowered the contributions limits from six to four months. If you ever decide to nominate me again, know that there's nothing standing in the way. I am still waiting for consent from Kwenn, but having explained the situation to him, I doubt he will have any qualms about the change.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:55, 29 October 2007 (UTC) **I see the first things as important, because Kwenn can't be here to deal with all of it. But at any rate, we'll see how things play out.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:12, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ***Well, I'm currently more active than Kwenn; besides he can still recieve messages, I'm sure he's just working on another wiki. But now we don't need to wait for him to act, as I'll be able to react sooner, since I actively contribute here.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:50, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Greetings matey Arrgh greetings KickAssJedi my name is Drexyl and I've just climbed uboard this wiki. I intend to stick around here for some time so i thought the best place to start would be to introduce miself to as many of you scurvy sea dogs as possible, happy pilfering. - Drexyl 13:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) EITC Improvement Office :If you haven't seen the message at the top of your page, the EITC Improvement Office has just been opened. This new feature of the wiki will help us focus our efforts to raise articles to featured status! Come contribute, the sooner we get it up and running, the sooner we can start improving articles!--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:49, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Update *There was a IP address, who I believe was really the user Drexyl, although I have no solid proof, that blanked hundreds of pages to supposedly get back at me or something, which is why I think its Drexyl, the only one that would have a grudge against me. No doubt you missed that, you can see more of that on Drexyl's and my talk pages. I blocked him for being disruptive and insulting people, and he called me a bully and blah, blah, blah. Long story short he comes back with a new IP address (once again, just a theory) and starts blanking pages. Every time I blocked him he'd just come back and blank hundreds more, so I had to do an IP range block. Hopefully he's gone for good now; after blanking possibly hundreds upon hundreds of pages, all of which were reversed by El Chupabra and Wanderingshadow, and later (this morning) Cometstyles and Cavalier One. A big ordeal, yes, but hopefully it's over. For more on why the vandal did what he did, go to El Chupacabra's talk page. Any way, welcome back. I don't know if you've seen, but I've started up an improvement drive, called the EITC Improvement Office, and I have also started a forum to decide whether we should have a Image of the Week feature here. I look forward to returning back to business.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:21, 8 November 2007 (UTC) **Alright, well, good luck on that front. And don't forget to contribute to the EITC Improvement Office, the more people that contribute to it, the more efficiently it will run. I'm sure there are plenty of articles you think need improving; though, try to stick with one or two. If so, all nominations and votes would be appreciated.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:35, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ***Of course, whenever you can get to it. I have, however, noticed your new ship articles. A few things: use and for first appearance and first identified aspects of the appearance sections. For 1stID, remember to fill in the name as such: . Also, if you can get to it, please add the new ships to . And lastly, also if you can get to it, add the ships to the respective characters' infoboxes and articles (the latter is optional, I could get around to doing it). I'll add in other information to the ships' infoboxes, such as number of cannons. Keep up the good work, and thank you for your valuable contributions.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ****Interesting, I'll check it out.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Re: *I trust Wanderingshadow knows what he's doing. I've also seen mention of the book on Wikipedia. I'd rather not delete something that may possibly be an actual product. We can't consider anything in the synopsis canon anyway, since the product hasn't been released. I wouldn't worry about it.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:51, 10 November 2007 (UTC) **I actually was talking in regards to Wanderingshadow considering it a possibly viable product. If the release date comes around, and its not out, then I'll get rid of it.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) The Images I am impressed, so very impressed with the great quality of those images you've uploaded. Where you get them from, I don't know, but they're all something to behold. Keep it up! And tell me, where did you find those images? :I also wish to know, as it just popped into my mind: were you at the premiere of the third film in California? I seem to recall the bowl filled with the Pieces of Eight behind glass in a display case, and it was in the exact position as is shown in your picture here; to most people, recalling which angle the bowl of displays is placed at is easily forgotten, but being at the premiere of AWE, and history in the making is not something you'd easily forget if you happen to be as big a trivia freak as I am. :The premiere, if you were there and can relate, was at five in the morning, at the El Capitan theatre. :And now, forgive the reminiscings of a sentimental old fool, because I just feel like citing this: It was a great day for me being able to attend the premiere, because never before, apart from Revenge of the Sith did I ever get to go to a big screening. I was overjoyed with this, then, and even got to dress up in my finest clothes for the occasion (a thick beige coat, argyle vest, and, being a freak with odd taste in clothes, a red bow-tie); pretty befitting of such a great day in my book. It was at five in the morning, and me and me friends, having gone to sleep late and arisen early, unfortunately got there twenty minutes late, walking in squarely during the Singapore battle. It was then that my lack of sleep didn't matter in the slightest, because I got there and felt as wide awake as if someone had given me a two-litre of caffeine in an IV stand. One of my friends was almost a big a fan, but not nearly as fanatical an enthusiast of the series as me, and of all people, I'd've expected him to be much more alert. Me, I hung on the edge of my seat, despite missing the beginning, and listened with great interest to every word, laughing as gleefully at the jokes, being as moved by the sentiment, and wowed as much as the other fans. When it was over, my friends made their way to go home, but I rushed them both over hurriedly to the displays of the movie props, making sure to miss nothing, and sadly forgetting my camera at home. When I had my fill of the displays (I didn't miss anything) and left, (passing the enthusiasts outside the theatre singing their sea shanties), I made my way to go home. It was all something to behold. (Reminiscing over) :I'm not so sure you cared to actually hear my tale but if you did stick around to read it and not pass it by, thanks. By the way, no, I'm no critic giving a review(I detest ALL film critics) and no reviewer of any kind; I make no profit experiencing this stuff, and earn nothing tangible from this. I'm just a wowed fan. --ScungiliGuy 06:14, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Amerigo Vespucci :You're welcome. I blocked him when I thought he had only redirected your pages once, but when I saw his other vandalism plus his redirects to other redirects, I decided to extend his block to infinite. I had only blocked him for a month. Anyway, I have put all of your pages back in place, and the other redirected pages have been deleted. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a user to blast out of the water...--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:52, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::There, he's gone for good, I've banned him for good. It didn't seem like he had any worthwhile edits in him anyway. I'm just glad I could help.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:58, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::"They" won't. I also would like to mention that I could protect your user page. I can make it so that only registered users (users that have been here a week so or more) can edit it, or make it so that only sysops (administrators like myself) can edit it.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:10, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't think there has ever been a low tolerance policy for vandalism, but we do need to take decisive measures to prevent vandalism. We need to protect pages that probably will or have been vandalised. Other things may, and probably must, be done; but we will come to that in time. Also, if I protect you page, anyone who's been here for a few weeks will be able to edit it, unless you want me to make it so that only administrators can edit it. But, vandals don't usually stick around a couple weeks, obviously because they get banned, so you wouldn't need to worry to much against vandalism if I take that route. The only thing you'd need to worry about are contributors who suddenly turn to vandalism, or just out and out attack you out of spite, but the chances of all of that is unlikely. I'm going to go ahead and protect it, but if you want me to remove or increase the level of protection, just tell me.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:46, 12 November 2007 (UTC) The DVD The DVD is on its way; just think of what we get from it in terms of information! By the way, I can also tell you something worth noting for analysts: the POTC films are all about leverage. My former roommate and I were discussing this one day; the films all have the recurring theme of leverage in them! Think: everybody wants something that puts him or her at a higher position, and leverage is just that. Get something better than the other guy, apparently. A comment I left on YouTube states: What do you say? --ScungiliGuy 01:28, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I call it a plot. I also say that although this isn't my talk page, there's little point in listing your random comments here. It would be better suited on a forum. Or you could spend all that energy making some worthwhile contributions.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, well I'll keep it in mind; I merely felt like sharing thoughts.--ScungiliGuy 18:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Re: *Of course. Things like that don't belong on talk pages. Especially when we have so much to do, and so little actually being done. Perhaps people are on a holiday, I don't know, but if everybody is taking an extended leave of absence, they should leave notices on their user pages. I'm considering giving everybody the week off, and closing down the database, that way we can all go off on vacation, and not worry about vandalism.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) **No deal. I tried to go to IRC#wikia, but all I got was insults and scoldings, not help. No staff member is going to help. We'll just have to hope for the best, protect key pages, and undo any damage when we get back. I only hope nothing on the scale of that last vandal attack happens, otherwise we'll be spending hours trying to undo the damage. Unless, of course, we can create a bot to do the work for us, by I don't know how to create or control bots. We'll have to look in it.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:23, 18 November 2007 (UTC) It's nothing personal...it's just good business Thanks for calling me out on that talk page business; I was a bit out of line posting chat here. And now, onto the old business. We need to find a way to cite YouTube and/or Photobucket. This is pertinent because there is a handful of things here that can't be cited with any other links (think the Ragetti/M&M's commercial; the likes of which is mentioned here but cannot be cited properly) because YouTube links and Photobucket links are immediately rejected by those bothersome 'bots. Believe me, I've tried it before by posting links to pictures (on Wikipedia, *not* here!) that lead to Photobucket, but the 'bots won't leave the sources be. And some sources are not likely to be found in canon material because they are about things that the makers consider to be unimportant! So what do we do? If sources can only be posted on YouTube or Photobucket, they can't be kept long, now can they?--ScungiliGuy 05:50, 19 November 2007 (UTC) EITC Flag Hi. I've uploaded the screenshot you want. The picture is here: Oh. Thank you for helping me adding the source of the images. I'm new here and it's the first time I use this stuff. I'll add them in the future. (I don't speak English, so it's a little difficult for me to know all the rules here. Sorry about that, but I really love Pirates of the Caribbean.) OK, thanks a lot.:) Could you? If you don't know what to do, that's fine. But I see that you're offering to fix my page; feel free to do so. Thanks!--ScungiliGuy 00:09, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Re: :They've tried to get the Wikia staff to do something already (you may want to go to Angela's talk page on Wikia and see their attempts there) though I'm sure the staff will find all of their (Thomas and Drexyl's) attempts to get my adminship removed to be quite humorous. Surely they'll both get tired (or at least Thomas since Drexyl's been banned) of all this and move on.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:34, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Apologies? As per your apologies on the whole "Pieces of Eight" fiasco,we can forget about it, can we not? And yes, apologies are accepted; you were just acting on instinct and I therefore harbour no ill will against you. But how in the name of Flynn did you get the DVD?! --ScungiliGuy 04:08, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, thanks again. The page where it should be of highest priority, though, does not have it (Sumbhajee's main page). Leave that to me. And thanks again for understanding; I can hardly wait to see information like what you've told me on the Pirate Lords! And is there anything on the DVD that has not been revealed anywhere else, book or otherwise? --ScungiliGuy 17:28, 26 November 2007 (UTC) IRC= *As you may or may not have noticed, I've established an IRC channel similar to that on Wookieepedia. When you log on, you should open up the IRC in a different window, that way we can communicate quickly and we know who else is logged on.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Black Pearl *Sure, just go to PotC Wiki:BC/Black Pearl. There's a list of things to do that I listed way back when the article was first nominated for being an FA.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:09, 1 December 2007 (UTC) **Of course, but you don't need my permission to nominate it for Improvement, you can do it regardless. However, I don't want to contribute to any improvement projects until one, people start contributing to the articles they vote for, and two, the improvements on Hector Barbossa are completed. P.S. Please meet me on the IRC if you have time.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Sumbhajee As you asked me not to undo your last edit, I will not do it (at least by now), therefore I ask you to continue our discussion on Forum:Sumbhajee Angria where I've explained my poin of view and my arguments. El Chupacabra 12:04, 10 December 2007 (UTC) KAJ, I wanted to warn you that you run fearfully close to being blocked. As of 7:00 PM EST (12:00 AM in the UK I believe) the 3RR policy went into effect though it has not technically been posted on the site. Now, you have reverted the Sumbhajee article 3 times; revert once more in sequence, and I will be forced to block you. I ask you to resolve this conflict with El Chupacabra peaceably, or I'll have to intervene.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 02:02, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Despite the good intentions, policy is still policy. If you had brought it to my attention earlier, I could have warned him about adding possible fanon.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:49, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Of course, even if you broke the rule, I wouldn't hold anything against you. Emotion may rule others, but the cold, hard hand of the law rules here.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:25, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Posters Where exactly on the official site did you download the "Wanted" posters? BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 04:53, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Lawrence Norrington My Barnes & Noble just got Sins of the Father in. Flipping through, I found his name and title as Admiral. Haven't fully read it, but it's easy to infer he's James' father.--FigmentJedi 20:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) I've gotten the whole series so far. Really seems to be neglected around here though...--FigmentJedi 21:41, 22 December 2007 (UTC) All the same, sir And a very merry Christmas to you as well, Master Jedi!--ScungiliGuy 10:32, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Two requests 1)You are very good at finding and uploading images, so ca you please find the three images I've requested. I couldn't find them anyway and failed to make a scrrenshot myself. 2)I've seen the "EITC office" box on your userpage, I like it so can you please make it a template and create the category, (I think "EITC agents" would be a good name) so that other contributors to office could put it on their userpages as well. El Chupacabra 11:31, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Now I've created the template myself, so if you want, you can put it on your page to replace the box. El Chupacabra 10:05, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you have been voted into the PotC Wiki:Brethren Court. We will have a meeting to discuss the state of the wiki very soon, so be prepared!--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Objection Be sure that all future FA objections are based on the FA nomination rules.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:56, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Monobook Okay, KAJ, I've got it unprotected for register users. Please post as soon as you upload the new version so I can protect it again. --Wanderingshadow 16:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi Mr. Jedi! I like playing with images, and thought you might like a version of the logo with the white part as transparent instead of white. Here it is, feel free to use it or delete it. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:46, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Sure! I'd be glad to give it a shot. Should I use the logo that's there right now? :I'll contact Wanderingshadow about the image too. Thanks. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:58, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Wanted posters Plealease help us to solve the discussion in the Forum:List of offences and upload the full versions of the wanted posters of the Pirate Lords with visible lists of crimes. El Chupacabra 07:33, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Ahoy! First, thanks for promoting me to the rank of Pirate Lord. And second, I have one question. How can I change my username to only Uskok? --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 18:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea EITC flag Yes, that image is made by me, using symbols and insignia that I found on Keep to the Code forum. But I can replace it with a better one. Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 18:52, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea Big problem We have a serious problem with articles about Hector Barbossa and Cutler Beckett. We can't see what's written in the article but on the edit part, it's like a regular article. Can you help us to solve this?Uskok 17:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC)Uskok brethren court i would like to be in the brethren court so please nominate me. i would be lord of lake erie. --Captain gabriel 18:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel